Dash
Dash belongs to Electriss&Abagail and is Bolt's brother. Personality Dash is a daring and incredibly cocky pup. He usually runs into things without thinking and loves getting into trouble. He's not a pet, and much prefers the life of a stray. He enjoys his life on the edge and goes on adventures every day. He likes to be large and in charge and can get jealous easily. appearance He's mainly a caramel color with a milk chocolate muzzle. His paws are white and his legs are a dark chocolate color. He has hazel eyes. His back is a dark chocolate color. His ear tips are white while the ears themselves are a milk chocolate color. In the future he gets a red collar when he finally becomes a pet. Bio Dash lived with his mother and father for a while. He enjoyed playing with his littermates, especially Bolt. The two were twins of terror. Always causing problems for their mom, seldom listening. But one day he and Bolt were confined away from their mother. Dash and Bolt stuck together, comforting each other. They knew everything would be all right. But as time passed, no one seemed to take interest in buying them. Until Penny came. While Dash was distracted by the humans, he was unaware of the human watching his brother. When Dash turned around, he saw his brother being lifted out and given to the girl. Dash was terrified of the thought of being alone and tried to grab their attention, let them know that this was not okay in his eyes. But no one took any notice of him and he watched as his playmate was taken away. He then fell deep into depression. He felt incredibly sad, and didn't want to play. But then he met the girl of his dreams. She had pretty almond eyes, dark skin, and glittering black hair. For the first time since Bolt was taken away, Dash was active. Playing and tumbling, he caught the attention of the girl. He was lifted out and given to her, and he loved he immensely. He was taken home and given a collar, and he loved it. But he was a wild puppy, always chewing on shoes and peeing indoors. He didn't understand he was doing anything wrong, he just wanted to be with his girl forever. But he made to many mistakes for her parents to handle. They wanted to take him back to the store. Dash heard this, and he became terrified. He didn't want to go back. So jealous did the only thing he could think of, run. He ran out the door and through a hole in the fence. He ran for a while til he stopped, exaughsted and hungry. He found an Alley-like place where he could stay, and fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning, a puppy was looking at him, about his age. Dash leaped to his feet in surprise, worried she might be hostile. But she only stared at him. Calmly, she turned and pulled out some kibble for him to eat. He ate greatfully, happy to have some food in his system. While he ate, the two chatted and listened to the others story. When he was done, Dash thanked her for the food and was about to leave when the puppy called him back, asking where he was going. Dash explained that he was going to go find a place to live. The puppy asked him if he would like to stay with her, and he couldn't help but accept. He found out the puppy's name was Maka, and the two instantly became good friends. Months later, Dash came across a scared kitten. It was absolutely terrified abscess very thin. So Dash asked if the kitten wanted to stay with him. At first the kitten was wary, but soon warmed up to him. Later they came across another kitten and a hamster. The kitten attacked Dash fiercely, but Dash stopped her and seeing she was so hungry looking, asked her and the hamster to join. The final edition to the pack came a little later, a doberman and a iguana. Unlike the past three editions, they were well fed. But Dash could see that the Iguana was injured and that the Doberman needed some where to rest. He asked them to stay with them, and they accepted. That was when the pack finally came together'', '' and actually started to feel like a street pack. Two years had passed since Dash had first found Maka, and now they were a family. He wouldn't see Bolt again for another year, but did get in touch with his sister Mystic. Trivia Family Maka: mate Nikki: daughter Autumn: son Ella: daughter Winer: son Dara: mother Ice: father Bolt: brother Thunder: sister in law Cirrus: nephew Cyclone: nephew Twister: nephew Whirlwind: niece Kaia: niece Misty: niece Windi: niece Mystic: sister Halo: sister Friends Maka: best friend/girlfriend/mate Coke: best friends Cola: best friends Vinnie: best friends Vortex: best friends Kiki: best friends Bolt: BBFF Mystic: BSFF More to be added... Random * He's the leader of the street pack * He has a crush on Maka, although he has a hard time expressing it. Later they become mates and they have four puppies. Two boys, Autumn and Winter, and two girls, Nikki and Ella. * He loves meat, but will eat just about anything * He absolutely adores his nieces and nephews. * He is very close to his brother * After Maka becomes pregnant, Dash realises the streets are no place for a pregnant dog so he goes looking for a home. He settles down in a family of four with two kids, a girl and a boy, to love and take care of him. * He is very protective of his pack and family. * He loves his brother and sister with all his heart Stories he's in When can I see you again Polls Is he a good brother for Bolt? Yes No Do you like him? Yes No Does he and Maka make a good couple? Yes No Category:Abby's pups Category:Male Category:Pups related to Bolt Category:Street pup Category:Mixed breed Category:Mix Breeds Category:Shepherd Category:Abby's pups and kitties